


Beauty in Flowers {Steak x MA}

by Error404haileynotfound



Series: FoodFan drabbles [1]
Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 08:44:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18688054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Error404haileynotfound/pseuds/Error404haileynotfound
Summary: I've been in foodfan hell for well over a year now and I just couldn't deal with my love for the beefy man anymore so¯\_(ツ)_/¯





	Beauty in Flowers {Steak x MA}

“Steak? Steak!” MA had been calling out, looking around corners cautiously and keeping their eyes searching. 

They bit they inside of their cheek, twisting their lips to the side in a pout. Where could he have gone? It wasn’t as though their makeshift bodyguard was hard to lose—he was a pretty burly man with the height to boot, besides, how could they ever miss those horns when they glint in the sun after a solid polish? It was obvious now by the lack of enthusiastic answer that he must not have been around the restaurant and they decided to press their staff for answers. 

“Have any of you seen Steak?” 

“No, and I do my best to keep it that way.” 

“Red Wine, please,” MA sighed, “Save it for another time. Anyone else have an actual useful answer for me?” 

“I saw him head towards the market, maybe he’s there?” Gingerbread offered, jabbing Red Wine in the side as he rolled his eyes. “Kept mumbling to himself about something, seemed like he was on some sorta mission.” 

“Alright...” MA turned to head out, eyes drawn to the floor in thought. What kind of mission would he be on? What was so important to him at this very moment that he needed to leave without letting them know? It’s not as though they demand he tell them, of course, but knowing how efficient he tends to be, the silence was... odd. 

“You know where he went, don’t you?” Gingerbread asked once their Master Attendant had left the room. 

“Of course,” Red Wine smirked, “But it’ll be much more interesting if they found him on their own.” 

MA made their way through the crowd at the market, weaving through people and stepping on their tiptoes every so often in attempt to catch that familiar polished glint above the crowd, but to no avail. Talking to frequently visited shop owners and familiar townspeople led to dead ends as well. How far could he have gone? Through the town? Out towards the woods? MA knew they shouldn’t be worried seeing as he was able to hold his own—he does protect them constantly, after all, but it had started to get late, and seeing as they were committed to the search, they felt obligated to see it to the end. 

Playing a quick game of chance, the outcome led their search to the woods; Treading lightly to avoid any potential fallens, but contradicting themselves by calling out for the missing man. Ducking under branches and tripping over overgrown roots every now and again, MA almost cheered when they saw a clearing in the distance. 

Hundreds of brightly coloured wild flowers bloomed in said clearing, swaying softly with the breeze. They were over grown as well, all standing much taller than the usual—MA wondered if it would be a good spot to bring the younger food souls to play. Among the flowers, however, a bright red hue stood out against the rest, a polished gleam blinding them when the sun had moved just right. 

‘Steak?’ they thought to themselves—finally! They took a few steps forward before an aggravated voice stopped them in their tracks. 

“No!” Steak had yelled out, standing up suddenly. “That isn’t right!” 

It was obvious he had been talking to himself as they could only see his back, but what had him so worked up? Instead of calling out to him, they quietly moved a bit closer while remaining hidden to hear just what mission he apparently set out to do. 

“This one won’t do. No, neither will this one!” He huffed, turning to look at a different patch of flowers, “No! It has to be perfect—no ordinary flower will do.” 

He crouched down, almost eye level with the flowers in front of him, giving them a highly critical look. His calloused fingers reached out to brush the petals gently, caressing each one; A faint smile passed his lips, eyes moving from critical to tender. 

“It’s not that you aren’t beautiful in your own ways, but MA deserves the best of the best. They need a flower that can rival their beauty. I’m not giving up until I find such a flower, so I hope you all keep me company until then.” 

The tender-hearted way he spoke to these plants, whom he knows cannot reply back to him, tugged on MA’s heart strings. For such a brawny man, Steak was surely gentle at heart—it was something MA truly treasured in him, and something that really got their blood pumping. Their face had suddenly grown hot with a bright blush, though they brushed it off as the effect from the sun; Their smile matched the tone of his as they quietly made their way back to their restaurant—there was no need to disturb him on such an important mission, right? 

“Did you find him?” Red Wine called over his shoulder as they pushed through the doors. 

“No,” their blush flared up once again as they ducked their head, briskly walking through the room to avoid their own embarrassment, “Not at all.” 

Red Wine smirked to himself, shaking his head a bit at the idea of a romance blooming between the two thick-heads. He had to admit; it was entertaining to watch the awkward little dance the two of them did around their feelings.


End file.
